The major objectives are the overall objectives of the ECOG. These include: 1. The early evaluation of anti-cancer compounds. 2. The pharmacology, toxicology and efficacy of such compounds. 3. The acquisition of knowledge concerning the biology and patterns of expression of malignant disease. Of additional particular interest to the principal investigator is: 1. Combination therapy (chemotherapy plus concomitant radiotherapy) in the management of locally advanced cancer. 2. The early chemotherapy of cancer when present but not yet measurable. 3. Large dose multi-drug chemotherapy of advanced cancers. 4. Interdisciplinary approach to care of the cancer patient. 5. Treatment of metastatic breast cancer with anti-estrogens (Tamoxifen) and its correlation to estrogen receptor proteins.